Changed
by Lillianna08
Summary: When Tyler's van almost crushed Bella, Edward did not only save her life but also, overwhelmed by emotions, kissed her. However Edward lost control and bit her. How will Bella deal with her new life as a vampire? And will she ever forgive him?
1. Illfated Kiss

When I was rereading Twilight I suddenly wondered what would've happened if Edward had lost control when saving Bella from Tyler's van so I decided to write a story from it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters I just enjoy playing with them.

BPOV

He was still holding me. Our bodies were pressed together. And then slowly he bent towards me, his face almost touching mine. He looked into my eyes. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe and then his lips touched mine. It was a soft kiss and a sweet kiss. The same electricity that I'd felt when he touched my hand coarsed through me. I forgot everything around me. Forgot that seconds before a van had almost crushed me and that he had somehow stopped with his hands. I forgot my name, everything. I could only think of him. His lips were very cold and hard, I shivered but not because of the chill. It was a shiver of pleasure.

It didn't matter that I barely knew him, that I had thought that he hated me. This was Edward after all. Edward, who was excruciatingly beautiful and who had mesmerized me from my first day at this school.

My breathing was rapidly accelerating and I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. His breathing was also much quicker. His breath smelt delicious.

He moaned my name against my lips.

His lips moved to my neck, to my throat I could feel them lingering on my pulse and then I suddenly felt two short stabs of pain. His lips were still on my neck, but suddenly it didn't feel like he was kissing me anymore. He pulled back, his eyes were dark and a hunger burned in them but the foremost emotion on his face was shock.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry, I don't know what," he trailed of looking at me.

I was about to protest. Why was he apologizing for kissing me? It was completely fine with me if he kissed me. Actually it was more than fine.

And then the pain started. It was a small fire that seemed to originate from my neck. A fire that was spreading and getting worse with every passing second. I screamed.

EPOV

Oh no! What had I done? I just hadn't been able to stop myself. She was so close to me and her soft lips… And her blood… No, I told myself sternly. I will not think about that. About the beautiful, delicious... Stop, I told myself I will not think about it. I had to focuse on what was happening now.

I rushed over to her ignoring the way her blood appealed to me. She looked confused and dazed. A small part of my mind suddenly understood how Carlisle was able to ignore the smell of blood. If you focused on something else hard enough it wasn't that difficult. Then again Carlisle would've never ever made the mistake that I'd just made.

"Bella, Bella, I'm sorry, so sorry, I don't know what," I started. Then I saw the pain beginning to form in her eyes. She screamed. Her scream and her pain hurt me. It felt like my head was about to explode. This was unforgiveable. How could I have done this?

Suddenly Alice and Emmett were by my side they had come to help. Rosalie had probably taken Jasper away. Bella was bleeding.

_Edward what have you done now. Rose will kill you, you know. _Emmett thought.

_I told you so. _That was Alice she sounded smug.

Bella was screaming and writhing in pain. It was agonizing. Trying to ignore her scream and her pain that was mine too I turned to Emmett ignoring Alice.

"Emmett, what do we do?" I asked. I was lost I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was Bella, her pain, what I had done to her.

Emmett usually the childish one took control of the situation.

"Okay, you all know what this means. She is going through the change. We have to get her to Carlisle," he said stating the obvious.

"We have two and a half minutes until the ambulance arrives. We better hurry. Edward, we have to go. Can you handle carrying her?" She paused for a second and her face went blank. In her mind I saw a vision of myself. I was carrying Bella. I barely recognized my own face.

"Good now _go. _I will sort everything out here; Emmett can go to the hospital to get Carlisle. Rosalie will come and help you."

I picked Bella up in my arms. She was still screaming. I carried her to my car and carefully put her in the back.

I suddenly detected new thoughts just arriving. It was Rosalie. _Good job. You've certainly done it this time. _She was fuming. I didn't care I only cared about Bella. I turned back to her, stroke her hand and whispered: "Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine, it will stop. I promise, I love you."

And suddenly I realized it was true. I did love her. Alice had been right all along, I had fallen for a mortal. A mortal whose soul I had just destroyed. I buried my face in my hands.

When Rosalie spoke again her tone was softer. "I'll hold her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Thank you Rosalie." I was grateful but that was only a short and fleeting emotion before the pain of what I'd done to Bella had me again.

She didn't answer and just held Bella's arms to her sides for now still stronger than Bella although that would change soon. It would change just like everything else because of what I'd done to her.

"We've got to move her now. We don't have much time," Emmett urged.

"I'll start up the Volvo. Edward, Rosalie you'll have to run. Emmett we'll go now."

Emmett and Alice flitted of so fast that no human would be able to see them. Rosalie and I exchanged a quick look and then started sprinting after them.

We had just reached the Volvo when we heard sirens in the distance. Rosalie and I quickly got into the back holding Bella putting down Bella in the middle. Emmett was driving with Alice going shotgun. We sped out of the parking lot while I was still trying to soothe Bella although I knew it would be impossible. I had been through that and I knew what it was like. There was no relief from that kind of pain. She would never forgive me.

AN: Please review!


	2. Running

AN: When I was writing the second chapter I looked over the first one and decided that I didn't really like it all that much. So I decided to edit it and repost it. Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing and sorry that it's taking so long for me to update, I was just spending more time on my Wife Swap story.

Arlana J'Lee Lovings

Artbyoddisee

EBRAJERCECullen 130

xXbeautifulIllusionXx

SexyDhampir

Sarahmanda

And

LoveSucks2010

Running

I was going through some files in my office when my phone rang. I immediately recognized the ring tone. It was our special emergency ringtone that meant that something was seriously wrong and that I had to pick up the phone. I immediately began to worry. What had happened?

We had come up with the ringtone after I almost got caught when Emmett had found his singer. I was in the middle of an operation and hadn't picked up the phone. I had barely gotten out in time and we had had to disappear for a while.

I picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Emmett's voice. Usually I got emergency calls because of him not from him.

"Hi Carlisle."

"What happened?"

"It's Edward."

Edward. That was something new. Edward had near perfect self control. Or was this something else altogether? Had something happened to Edward? The thought made me flinch. Edward was like a son to me. I loved him.

"Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yes he's fine, physically." For a second I was relieved. But what did Emmett mean with physically?

"Explain."

"This morning Bella Swan was standing by her truck when Tyler Crowley hit the ice wrong with his car and came skidding towards her. She would've been crushed. Edward, being the hero he is, stopped the car with his hands. But then, well, he kissed her and accidentally bit her. She's alive but going through the change. You have to get out of the hospital; I think some people saw Edward. What should we do with Bella?"

I thought quickly not giving in to any of the emotions swirling around in my head.

"Take her to our house in Montana, I'll get Esme and I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone acutely aware of the fact that in the office next to me I could hear Dr. Derandy on the phone with someone I was pretty sure was the police. I looked around the office quickly and grabbed the picture of my family as well as all my certificates and faked papers. I stuffed them in my briefcase and then paged Dr. Howard that my son had gotten sick and that I would have to go and take care of him meaning I couldn't make my next shift. The reply came almost instantly, Dr. Howard would take care of the shift and he hoped my son would get better soon.

I ran outside of the hospital at a human pace, got into my car and drove towards home. Only now did I let myself think about the situation. Edward had bitten Bella Swan. Poor girl. This wasn't going to be easy for her. I would have to explain again what we were what she was becoming. And she was going to be in so much pain. And Edward. Edward would probably never forgive himself for this. HE had always been so much harder on himself than anybody else. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't blame him that would make everything so much worse.

I had reached the house in record time. I ran outside of the car no longer bothering to go at human speed when nobody could see me. My beautiful Esme had heard my approach and stood by the door waiting for me. She looked worried. It was not normal for me to just come home in the middle of the day. I kissed her quickly.

"We have to pack al the abnormal stuff. We're going to our house in Montana."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Edward bit Bella. She's changing but well it happened in public and after he stopped a van from squishing her."

She didn't reply and just ran back into the house. She immediately began packing the incriminating things upstairs into bags that were always ready while I disabled the switch that made metal come down in front of our windows. I then proceeded with the living room and opened a hatch in the floor. I took out all of the forged papers and threw them into a bag Esme tossed me. We were done in two minutes and went to the car and put everything in the back including the pictures depicting my past and some of the most valuable antics.

We drove to a garage that we had rented in Seattle where I got a big truck that belonged to us. Esme drove on to Montana while I drove back to our house with the truck.

I loaded it with some of the other things that we wouldn't be able to part with. This included some pieces of furniture, books and some clothes that were special to us.

I also called Tony Rodair, a human that was involved in criminal activities and had helped us before, to send some people by to collect Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's convertible. We knew that they wouldn't be telling anyone anything as he had received a lot of money from us and because Jasper had scared him enough that he would never dare. I began the drive to Montana driving at the legal speed limit. I couldn't afford to get stopped today.

I tried not to think about what was coming. I would have to explain to Bella. What she would be, what we are. We would have to fake her death. It would be extremely hard for both her and Edward. He loved her and would be disgusted with himself for causing her this much pain and taking everything away from her.

AN: Thanks for reading and I promise that I'll be updating faster. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.


	3. Alice

AN: I'm sorry for taking this long with the update, it's just been a stressful week.

As usual I don't own the Twilight Saga or characters and if I ever forget the disclaimer you all know that I still don't own it I just wish.

Alice's POV

I had gotten out after driving for a few minutes. We had reached Bella's house. The rest of them drove on but I would easily be able to catch up to them later.

I ran into Bella's and followed her scent up to her room. There I found everything I needed. Some school books gave me a good look at her handwriting and I easily copied it. I also looked at the other stuff in her room. I would buy her the books she liked to make her feel more comfortable.

The titles surprised me. Shakespeare, Bronte, Austen. This wasn't a normal teenage girl. No magazines with "how to get your guy" tips, barely any makeup and quite a few CD's. She was going to be perfect for Edward.

I grabbed a few clothes out of her closet to make the story more believable although I didn't approve of her taste at all. I left the note I had carefully scrawled in Bella's handwriting on the kitchen table. It was better for Charlie this way. We couldn't let him believe that there was any hope of ever seeing his daughter again. And sometime in the future she would have to play her own corpse.

Dear Charlie,

I am so, so sorry. Please don't think that this is in anyway your fault. I love you and Renee and Phil so much. I just didn't see the point in living any more.

Bella

Please forgive me. I love you.

I went back outside after taking a few pictures of everything. Bella would miss this very much. I could see that. I ran and caught up with the car. No one was speaking it was deadly silent apart from Bella's screaming. She was thrashing around and was getting a bit stronger. Rosalie and Edward almost but not quite had to struggle to keep her down.

Edward was whispering in her ear and his whispers did seem to make it better for Bella. A bit.

During the whole ride to Montana different visions flashed through my head. Thousands of possibilities for the future.

_Bella shouting at Edward._

_Edward leaving._

_Bella and Edward reading a book together._

_Bella and me, shopping._

"Alice, please stop. I don't want to see that," Edward said. In his eyes I could see that he truly didn't believe that Bella would ever forgive him despite my visions.

"Sorry." I blocked out my talent and instead started singing songs in my head. It was quiet for a long time until we finally arrived.

When we arrived at the house Esme and Carlisle waited for us. A small part of my brain noticed that the house looked absolutely gorgeous. It had been a while since we'd last been here and Esme had restored it since then.

Esme immediately hugged Edward.

"How are you," she asked him.

"That doesn't matter. I don't deserve anyone's sympathy." No one really knew what to say to that so we all just left it. Getting Bella inside was hard but we managed.

It was a long, long night. We all sat around Bella holding her down and not moving. Edward didn't whisper to her anymore. She was too far gone in the pain to hear us.

At around nine in the morning Carlisle got up to check what the papers had written about her. He brought us back the only article that had appeared in the small newspaper of Forks.

It read:

Isabella Swan the daughter of the police chief in the small town of Forks, Washington disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

She was last seen on Tuesday on the parking lot of Forks High School.

A fellow classmate Jessica Stanley explains what she saw. "Bella was just standing there and then Tyler's van skidded off the ice towards her. Then I don't know what happened. It was just all so fast. Anyway suddenly I saw her and Edward kissing and then they were like all gone."

Edward Cullen is suspected of kidnapping Swan however at this point of the investigations nothing can be sure. Cullen was not available for a comment as he and his whole family can't be found.

The house of the Cullen family seems abandoned and the police has no current leads concerning their whereabouts.

If you see Isabella Swan please call the number under her picture below.

We were not able to find a picture of Cullen we are however told that he has bronze coloured hair, is of a lanky build and quite handsome. If you see anybody matching this description do not approach them, he could be dangerous and instead call the police immediately. Relatives of Swan are anxious for news and are planning to give an interview tomorrow in the hopes that someone knows where their daughter is.

"Alice I thought you took care of the situation."

"I did. I left him a note." No one had to ask what kind of note I meant.

I looked into the future to see why Charlie apparently doesn't believe the note.

"We've got a problem. Billy Black is one of Charlie's best friends."

"So?" Emmett asked.

"Billy _Black_ is one of the Quileute Elders. He's convinced Charlie that Edward did indeed kidnap Bella although he hasn't told Charlie the truth about us yet. Charlie's desperate to hold on to the hope that his daughter is still alive."

"Edward," Carlisle began cautiously, "you're going to have to go back."

"What? Why? I can't. I can't leave her."

"Edward you have to. Carlisle's going to come with you and you'll tell the school you're leaving because Carlisle's got a better job in L.A. The police will question you of course but they can't pin anything on you. Don't worry, we'll take good care Bella. She won't be aware of anything until you come back." I added after a quick glance into the future to make sure that my words were true.

"Charlie will give up hope once she has learned enough control to well, you know," Emmett trailed off. Edward's face became even more pained.

"How could I do this to her? I stole everything away from her: her life, her family, and her friends. She'll never forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Edward we all make mistakes," Carlisle reminded.

"You didn't," Edward said bitterly.

"Edward, you know just as well as I do that I have come close. Edward only you expect yourself to be perfect. What's done is done, we'll just have to deal with it."

Again I looked into the future and was overwhelmed by a vision.

_Edward and Bella were sitting on a meadow together that I had never seen before. It was perfectly symmetrical and wild flowers were in full bloom. Bella was lying in Edward's arms and they were both glittering brilliantly in the sun. Edward sat up slowly and looked into Bella's eyes._

"_I love you my Bella." She smiled and opened her mouth to speak._

My vision abruptly ended. It seemed like I wasn't supposed to see what else happened in the meadow yet.

"See Edward, Bella will be happy with you. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine." Incredulity was clearly written all over his face.

"I'm saying bye to Bella then I'm leaving. I'll see you there Carlisle." Edward practically ran from the room and left all of us staring after him. We didn't chase him down. Partly because we wouldn't be able to catch him and partly because we knew he had a lot to think about and needed to be alone.

AN: Please review!


	4. Conversations

Charlie's phone rang and he immediately dived to the sofa to get it. He desperately hoped that this time it would be Bella just as he'd hoped with all the other phone calls.

"Chief Swan here," he answered the phone gruffly.

"Hello. This is Carlisle." Charlie was immediately suspicious; Billy's cryptic remarks were still fresh in his mind.

"What do you want?" he snapped very aware of the fact that he sounded rude and that he was suddenly indulging in exactly the same mistrust that he had told Bella was nonsense. He was however completely prepared to believe that the Cullens were at fault if that meant that Bella hadn't committed suicide. He couldn't bear the thought of her doing something like that, what if she'd done it because of him?

"We read about Isabella in the news today. Our heartfelt condolences go out to you." Carlisle's voice sounded very sincere and Charlie suddenly felt bad for being so childish.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"We also read about the suspicions that seem to exist concerning our family." Carlisle still spoke very calmly. Charlie felt even more ashamed of himself.

"Well you have to understand. Your boy was last seen with her and your house is empty. It's a very likely conclusion."

"Of course I understand completely. But you have to know that are house is only empty because we are moving."

"You're moving?" Charlie really couldn't help it. His voice was once again laced with suspicion.

"Esme decided she didn't like small town life that much after all so I accepted a job offer in L.A. It's all very sudden but they require me to start work tomorrow."

"How come no one was informed of this?"

"Although I got the offer quite some time ago I wasn't informed that I had managed to get the job until yesterday. There seemed to be no point in telling everyone if it could still go wrong." To his increasing frustration Charlie couldn't find any faults in this logic.

"I see. Would you like to explain your son's behaviour?"

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked.

"We have received several reports by eye witnesses that say your son was kissing Bella." Charlie was trying to be as detached and professional as possible. He had insisted on taking the case even when some of his colleagues had suggested that this might not be very wise.

"Edward was standing next to Bella when the van came towards them. He pulled her out of the way and the relief in having survived and having saved Bella's life caused him to kiss her." Charlie couldn't detect a false note in what Carlisle was saying. He was starting to believe that maybe Edward hadn't kidnapped Bella. Maybe someone else had kidnapped her. He refused to believe that she was dead, he couldn't bear to lose her so soon after he had thought that she would finally spend more time with him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to Edward personally. Where are you currently?"

"We are coming back to Forks for the day to finalise some things. Would you like to come to our house around four?"

"Yes I will see you then, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After putting down the phone Charlie immediately called Renee to tell her that he would be seeing Bella's possible kidnapper soon. She was already on a plane and would probably be arriving in Forks tomorrow with Phil due to be arriving soon after. It was a very short call as neither of them had much to say.

The last day had been the hardest and worst of Charlie's life. A student from the Forks High school had called him to inform him of an accident at the school. Arriving at the scene he found that Tyler Crowley's van had skidded on the ice and had almost crushed his daughter. It had been hard for him to stay calm and professional but somehow he had managed. That's when things had become strange. However hard he tried no one had seemed to be able to find out exactly what had happened next.

The only facts he could gather were that Edward Cullen had suddenly been beside Isabella and had been kissing her. A few seconds later both of them had seemed to have disappeared.

When he had come home and found the letter in her exact handwriting it was like a world had collapsed for him. He couldn't believe that she would do this. Charlie had been convinced that she was happy with him, that she had settled in and made friends in Forks. Then Billy had come to his house and talked him into believing that Edward Cullen couldn't be trusted and had probably kidnapped Bella. When seeing the Cullen's empty house his suspicions had been confirmed and it suddenly all seemed believable to him. Of course the Cullen boy had done it he had never like the look of that big one, he had probably been involved too.

Charlie's was at the Cullen's door in his uniform twenty minutes later. His loaded gun was in his belt and he knew that if he heard Bella in his house he wouldn't be able to control himself. Apparently his colleagues agreed with him and they had insisted that his deputy should accompany him. Charlie knocked on the door and Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome, please come in." Carlisle led them inside and Charlie couldn't help but stare at the house in amazement. It was very large and light and the art work on the walls looked impressive.

"Where is Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked.

"Edward is waiting for us in the living room. Would you to like coffee or tea?"

"No thank you," Charlie and Deputy Marks both responded.

Edward was sitting on the couch in the living room and looking at his face Charlie immediately felt bad for ever suspecting him. There was an unbelievable amount of pain in his face and Charlie could think of no other reason for the pain than Bella's disappearance. Seeing that Charlie wouldn't be able to start Deputy Marks began.

"Edward would you like your father to be there with you or would you prefer to be interviewed alone?"

"I would like Carlisle to be here," Edward replied. He didn't need Carlisle there to make decisions for him or whatever else the police assumed. He and Carlisle had agreed that Carlisle who had more experience with legal situations would stay close at all times so that Edward could read his mind for helpful tips.

"Okay. Would you describe for us what happened in school on Monday?"

"I was standing next to Bella when I heard tyres screeching and I saw Tyler's van coming towards her. I pulled her out of the way quickly and I kissed her out of relief." Edward's face became completely blank while talking and only his eyes still showed the pain he was trying hard to hide.

"What did you do after that?" Charlie asked.

"I was shocked at my own indecency and I left in my Volvo with my siblings."

"Edward do you release that Bella left a suicide note? Do you know that this could be your fault?" Charlie was mad again. How could Edward have just left after kissing her? How could he be so cold? As the words came out of his mind and the thoughts crossed his mind he looked into Edward's face. The pain in his face increased and Charlie felt ashamed of his rash thoughts.

"Charlie," Deputy Marks intervened.

"No. Charlie is right. It is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed Bella. It was wrong of me."

"Edward, I'm sorry. Of course it isn't your fault my feelings got the better of me." Charlie's apology was clearly sincere but Edward's face showed that he hadn't forgiven himself in any way.

"What are your feelings for my daughter?" Charlie questioned cautiously.

Carlisle who hadn't said anything so far now interfered, "I don't see how this question relates to anything."

Charlie ignored him, "Answer the question Edward."

"She is my lab partner in Biology and seems like a nice girl." Even though Charlie didn't believe a word of what he was saying he didn't push it any further.

"Could we ask you some questions now Dr. Cullen?" Deputy Marks asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Where are you moving to?"

"We are moving to L.A. Here's the address of the house we found." Carlisle passed Charlie a fake address which had an equally fake phone number underneath it.

"Okay. Thank you. I believe that would be all for now. We'll keep in contact with you through the phone number you provided."

The second the two of them left the house Edward sprinted off towards Montana after mumbling a quick "thank you" towards Carlisle.


	5. Emerging

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get the next chapter out faster...

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Twilight or its characters...

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

The pain inside me increased long since having passed what I once would've thought was unbearable. It was by far the worst pain in my entire life and I couldn't help but wonder why death by fire didn't pass faster. Or was I already dead and in hell? I hadn't thought I did anything bad enough to deserve this. The pain grew worse and I became lost in it. I couldn't register or hear anything around me anymore; no one would be able to focus on anything but this horrible fire burning itself through my limbs.

Time passed, I think. I wasn't sure but I thought it had. And as it did it dawned on me that the fire was almost gone from my toes and from my fingertips. The knowledge only brought me a brief spurt of satisfaction before I noticed something else. The fire in my chest, in my heart was gaining in strength. It was like the pain that had left me in my fingers had flooded towards my chest intensifying beyond anything I had ever thought possible.

It was then that I found my voice again. I resumed my screaming from before trying to get someone to understand what was happening. Trying to get someone to have some mercy so that they would kill me and relieve me from this pain. Something about my voice bothered me, it seemed clear and musical. The curiosity couldn't hold my attention I blamed it on desperation. Why couldn't anyone understand what I wanted?

I realised that someone was touching me, holding my hand the hand seemed to be gentle. Some part of my brain whispered that the hand should feel cold to me but how could it be? I was sure that to the intensity of the fire nothing would ever feel cold again. My other arm was also held but this grip seemed more restraining not gentle.

Then next sense I gained was my hearing. He was speaking to me, trying to soothe me.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine." It was Edward and his voice was filled with so much pain. For reasons I couldn't understand I didn't want him to feel that pain.

I vaguely remembered him telling me that he loved me and was momentarily confused. The memory seemed so muddled to me. I tried to focus on his current assurances but they were wrong. He had no idea what I was going through, he couldn't understand any of the pain.

"Bella can you hear me?" he asked me. I tried to answer but I couldn't help a scream instead when a flare of fire shot through my heart.

"Carlisle, I think she's almost finished," he called. The statement confused me for a fraction of a second, finished with what? But then the pain took hold of me again become much worse than it had ever been. Almost my whole legs and arms were clear but the fire in my chest was agonising. Words couldn't possibly adequately describe it. I heard my heart speed up frantically as well as five different people enter the room.

And then it was over. My heart had given one last shallow beat before stopping. This surprised me so much I almost didn't notice that the pain was gone too. Had my heart been unable to cope with the pain and given out? Was I finally dead? I didn't feel dead. I could still feel Edward's hand on mine and when I moved my leg I was sure it had actually moved.

I opened my eyes and froze in astonishment. I was looking up at a normal ceiling yet everything was inexplicably clear to my eyes. I could see a few motes of dust swirling through the air. I had always thought dust to be a nuisance yet seeing it so clearly made it beautiful.

"Bella?" a tentative voice asked. I turned my head towards Edward immensely surprised at how quickly I had been able to move it. He was looking at me pain, worry and apologies all over his face. It was like I saw him for the first time too. He was so incredibly beautiful and the pain on his face bothered me. I also wanted to kiss him again.

This instinct took me completely by surprise and my whole mind was suddenly filled with the possibility. I took action and tried to pull him down to me. But as soon as I had touched him I was whirling through the air.

My defensive instincts took over as I landed neatly on the other side of the room astonished that I hadn't broken anything. My body automatically shifted into a crouch and a hiss left my clenched teeth.

I looked back to where I had been and realised that Emmett had been the one to restrain my arm and that he had thrown me across the room. Rosalie was looking at Emmett with worry; his face was blank and determined. He and Edward were standing on two sides of a bed where I'd been seconds before. Some part of my mind contemplated my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room and not in a hospital.

Jasper stood by Edward's side and looking at him was a shock. His skin was scattered with what looked like bite marks although the shimmered in a strange colour. They stood off from the rest of his skin giving him a dangerous appearance.

"She wasn't going to do anything," a trilling voice said. Alice stepped to Jasper's side. "She just wanted to kiss him."

How had she known that? I was sure that I was beet red in my face but somehow I couldn't feel the heat rushing towards it. Was I still numb from some sort of medication?

"What is going on?" I asked more confused than ever. My voice was very strange. It wasn't my voice. It had a tinkling quality making it sound like music. At my words someone I didn't know stepped forward. He had blonde hair and looked to be in his twenties. He was also incredibly beautiful and this and the fact that he had golden eyes made me think that he had to be Dr. Cullen.

"Bella, what do you remember?"

I sifted back through the muddy memories trying hard to remember what exactly had happened. Images came to me.

"I was in the parking lot at Forks High. Tyler's van skidded on the ice and came crashing towards me. And then Edward was there. Somehow he managed to stop the van he pushed it and then lifted it. And then he kissed me." Again I was sure that I was blushing but I still didn't feel anything.

"And then he bit me." I raised a questioning eyebrow at Edward. Why had he done that? "And then the fire," I trailed off shuddering. I was able to recall the fire only too clearly.

"Bella when Edward bit you he accidentally injected his venom into you. He lost control being so close to you. The venom in your system is what caused the fire. It was changing your body. It changed you into one of us," Carlisle attempted explaining. I didn't get a thing.

"One of you?" I asked.

"We're vampires," he said.

I couldn't help it then, I laughed. What he was suggesting was absolutely absurd. Everyone else just looked at me not joining in my laughter as I'd thought they would.

"Bella you must've noticed the changes. Look around you, your sight is much improved as is your hearing and your sense of smell. We are much stronger and faster than humans which is how Edward managed to rescue you."

The rational part of me wanted to tell him that he was crazy. Vampires were creatures of myth and legend. But I had noticed the changes he'd described. I could see everything so clearly, I had been able to hear how many people entered the room and when I sniffed the air I could smell the wood and the concrete in the house as well as seven mysterious but nice scents that had to be the Cullens. They were slightly different in flavour and I thought that I might be able to learn to differentiate between them. While I was contemplating this one question had overcome all the others.

"I'm not saying I believe you. This may just be a dream or a hallucination. But do you, I mean drink blood?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered and the word made me flinch. He rushed on. "My family is special we only survive on animal blood. There are those of us that subside on human blood but we have all given up those ways."

I took in his answer in silence. It was a good and a bad answer. Good because the Cullens didn't drink human blood bad because some people did.

"How come no one knows?" I asked.

"Humans outnumber us greatly and could perhaps present a threat to us if they would know of our existence. A royal family of sorts makes sure that no one reveals our existence," Edward answered my question eyes downcast.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We couldn't let you be taken to the hospital so we took you here. It's one of our houses in Montana." Carlisle seemed somewhat reluctant to share this piece of information with me and I couldn't fathom why.

"Can't I just go home?" I asked. They all seemed unwilling to answer this question but then a caramel haired woman stepped forward who I knew had to be Esme.

"I'm sorry dear, you can't. Charlie would notice the differences in you and as a newborn vampire it is dangerous for you to be around humans."

"Changes?" I asked confused. I was only aware of one change which was my voice. Alice flitted out of the room and came back a second later with a huge mirror. I looked into it hesitantly unsure of what I would see.

What I saw shocked me. My once brown eyes were a blazing red making me look like some possessed teenager in a movie. But since I saw past those I saw other changes in my appearance too. I was beautiful, stunning even although not as beautiful as Rosalie. My skin had become a shade or two paler than it had been before as well. On a superficial level some of those changes pleased me yet I couldn't stop coming back to the eyes.

I turned back to Alice who was still standing next to me. Jasper seemed worried about that. He was hovering close by.

"My eyes they're red."

"During the transformation the blood in your tissues was consumed by your body changing your eye colour. A diet of animal blood should make them turn gold in a few months."

"And human blood?" I asked faintly. She looked hesitant.

Carlisle stepped to Alice's side and answered, "A diet of human blood will keep your eyes a red colour although they will become less bright. It is of course your choice which path you choose to follow. But if you choose to live on animal blood you would be very welcome to become part of our family."

"What about Charlie?" I suddenly asked. He was my family.

"I'm sorry but you can't ever see Charlie again. He can't find out about what you are, it would endanger all of our lives, including his. It would be better for him to believe you are dead."

His answer, although delivered in a gentle tone, was harsh. I couldn't ever see Charlie again? I was sure that would include Renee too. I hadn't gotten to say goodbye. It was agony. It was Edward's fault. I couldn't help the glare I sent his way. How could he have taken my parents from me? The pain on his face increased and I felt a bit guilty but it was overridden by anger.

I considered the options I had left neither of them was appealing but living with the Cullens by far trumped killing. I shuddered. Everything had changed so quickly. My old life was over. And I didn't understand very much in my new one.

"I need time to think about things. Can I go somewhere alone?"

"I think you should hunt first. Your thirst has to be unbearable." As he spoke the words the fire I had felt before was ignited once again but in my throat. I had never been this thirsty before but cool water didn't appeal to me. I realised everything they'd said was true. I wanted, no I needed blood.

AN: Please Review!


	6. Forbidden Scents

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Leider besitzt Stephenie Meyer alle Rechte für Twilight und alle Charaktere gehören ihr. Und natürlich bin ich nicht Stephenie Meyer. Normal English disclaimers are too boring.

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Thirst took over everything in my mind and I could focus on nothing else. The Cullens sprang into action obviously having sensed the change in my. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed one of my hands.

"Come on," Jasper said tugging. I followed along with the two of them instinctively knowing that they would lead me somewhere where I could quench this horrible thirst. We were outside the large house much too soon but I couldn't focus on the speed.

We were across a large lawn in a flash and across a wide river a second later. That's when I became aware of footsteps behind us. I spun around my instincts telling me to attack. I quickly repressed those instincts when I saw that Carlisle and Rosalie were running behind us. I wheeled back to the front and followed Emmett and Jasper again. It seemed that Alice, Edward and Esme had stayed behind.

We ran through the forest and small branches continuously hit me. For some reason I felt that those branches should cause a stinging sort of pain but they didn't affect me at all. Running itself was also strange because even though we were going at incredible speed I could still see every detail of the woods. I guess it would take time to adjust to my new eyesight.

"Stop," Emmett called. He and Jasper turned around to face me. We were in a large clearing.

"Close your eyes and focus on what you smell," he told me. I hesitantly closed my eyes all my instincts telling me not to do it. It would put me at risk to an attack from them. I forced myself to close my eyes anyway. If I was to live with them I would have to learn to trust them.

The strongest smell was that of the pines standing nearby. I could also smell the Cullens standing around me, the soil under my feet and a strange scent I hadn't smelled before. It seemed like something that would possibly quench the thirst but it didn't smell very appealing. Something in the scent repelled me.

"Go get it," Emmett said quietly.

"Follow your instincts," Carlisle added quietly.

I ran through the forest following the scent. I could sense them ghosting behind me and although their presence made me anxious I wasn't tempted to attack them anymore. Finally I found where the scent lead. A small herd of deer was grazing and I pounced on one instinctively, my mouth at its neck without conscious thought.

I could feel the deer's frantic heartbeat beneath my fingers and I bit into its vein. The blood followed down my throat freely and I could feel my thirst receding a bit. It still wasn't enough though and when no more blood came I dropped the carcass a bit disgusted at the blood that was all over me. I caught another deer. It put up a bit of a fight but its struggles didn't hurt me at all. Its strength was nothing compared to mine.

After draining my second deer my thirst had almost disappeared. There was still a small ache in my throat but it didn't compare to the way thirst had overridden every other emotion in my body. I had a feeling that that ache would always stay with me.

I looked around for the others and noticed that Jasper and Rosalie had taken down deer too while Carlisle and Emmett were watching me. Jasper and Rosalie finished up and when I looked at them I was somewhat disgruntled by their flawless appearance. They didn't have a drop of blood on them while I

It was then that the wind turned and a different scent filled the area. It was the sweetest and most appealing scent I had ever encountered filled my nostrils. The scent made my thirst flare up. I had to get to the scent, I needed to have it.

Before I could move one step towards it I was surrounded. Emmett and Jasper each held one of my hands behind my back and Rosalie and Carlisle stood in front of me. I struggled in the hold. It seemed like I was stronger than them and I managed to get free of Emmett but Jasper had tackled me to the ground before I could do anything else.

All four of them held me to the ground completely pinning me. I struggled desperately needing to get away. I had to get to the scent. I needed it.

"Get off me," I hissed at them. Why wouldn't they let me go?

"Bella that's a human. Probably someone hiking in the forest," Emmett informed me. That stopped my struggles for a moment. A human? I couldn't kill a human.

But then the scent flooded me again making it impossible for me to think of anything else. I had to get them off me. I needed to get to that scent. I needed to taste it in my mouth.

My struggles were unsuccessful and a second later the wind turned again and the scent disappeared from the air. As soon as it was gone my rational sense returned and with it came guilt. How could I have almost done that? I was a monster. Uncontrollable sobs shook my body but no tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe what had happened.

The Cullens got off me quickly. I stood up too but I couldn't look at any of them.

"Do you want to go home?" Jasper asked quietly in a soothing voice. It just made me sob harder.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You'll want to hold your breath on your way back. You don't actually need to breathe although it will be uncomfortable for you to be without a sense of smell."

It was another shocking piece of information to process but I immediately stopped my breath. It was a weird and somewhat uncomfortable sensation.

I ran back to the house not knowing anywhere else to go. Back in the house I went back upstairs past Esme, Alice and Edward who were sitting together in the living room. I went back into the room I had woken up in.

I could hear everything in the house beneath me and listened when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie walked inside the house.

"Is she okay?" Esme asked without even needing to ask what happened. It was strange.

"Her emotions are all over the place but quite controlled for a newborn," Jasper answered. My emotions? What was he talking about?

A second later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were light steps and sounded like whoever it was, was dancing. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked. I didn't really want to let her in but I couldn't hide in my room forever. I would have to face them sometime and I had so many questions I still needed to ask.

"Sure," I said.

She walked into the room gingerly and looked around. When she saw me on the bed she came and sat by me.

"How could I have done that?" I asked her.

"Bella it is only natural. It's instinctual for us vampires to feel that way. Don't worry you'll learn to control your thirst. We have all learned and slip ups are rare."

A new thought came to my mind.

"Is it what Edward felt like, when you know?" I asked her.

"It was a lot worse for Edward. He was very close to you making it that much harder for him to control himself. And you were his singer," Rosalie answered.

"What's his singer?" I asked confused. I was beginning to understand Edward and that was definitely bothering me. It was so much easier to hate him.

"Sometimes vampires come across people that smell much better to them than normal humans. Imagine the thirst you felt today and intensify the feeling by 100. That's what it feels like to be near your singer."

As she spoke my throat burst out in flames. Just imagining being so close to someone who smells like that made me want to jump out right now and hunt down the human.

I repressed the urge trying to focus on my thoughts on something else. Immediately they turned to Edward. The thirst I had experienced in the forest when I had caught the scent of the human made me understand why Edward had lost control and I found it hard to blame him anymore. And I couldn't help but think of him saying "I love you" to me. Had he really meant it?

Rosalie guessed what I was thinking, "Do you want to go talk to Edward?"

"I don't know what to say to him. He caused this change and, I just don't know." I was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable with the topic.

She gave me a sad smile, "I know how you feel. When Carlisle saved me I was dying but I didn't want to be saved. It was only later when I met Emmett that I began to adjust my new life. And I enjoy many things in my life now. There are things I miss from my human life," she stated sadly.

I was curious to find out why she had been dying but I was reluctant to interrupt her story and something in her face told me that her memories weren't pleasant at all.

She suddenly smiled at me then said: "For all it's worth Bella I'm glad to have you as my sister." She then gave me a light hug and both her words and actions gave me a lighter outlook on life. Maybe I would enjoy this life in time. I would miss both Charlie and Renee dreadfully but maybe I could in time see these people as my family.

For now it was time to face Edward.

AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'll try to update soon. Please review!


	7. Soul

AN: I apologise for the long delay, I've been busy with school work.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I walked down the stairs still in awe at the grace and fluidity of my motions. They had come at too high a prize. If I could become my old clumsy self again I would give all of this up in a second.

When I came to the living room I was surprised to see that Edward wasn't there anymore. Esme and Alice were still sitting on the couch and looking through magazines but they both looked up as I approached.

"Where's Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

Esme answered, "He went outside to think alone."

"Do you think he would mind if I would talk to him?" I asked her.

"No. I'm sure he won't," she answered kindly.

Her eyes told me a different message. It looked like she was afraid that I would accuse and blame him once more. I smiled at her trying to convey that I wasn't going to do that. I wasn't planning on causing anymore pain for him. She seemed to guess my intentions and returned my smile.

"If you want I can show you his scent to follow. I'm guessing you two want to be alone and he only went far enough so that he doesn't here us. You should be safe."

I gave Esme a grateful smile, "Thank you."

She led me to a tree outside and then returned to the house. I stepped closer to the tree, inhaling as much of the scent as I could manage. It was exquisite and quite unlike anything I'd ever smelt before. When I focused on it I found that I could smell exactly where it ran through the forest. I followed it to a fallen tree and found Edward sitting on it. He didn't look up at my approach although I knew he'd heard me.

"Hi," I said softly. He finally looked up his face filled with agony.

"Bella. I'm-"I held up a hand to stop what would no doubt be another apology.

"It's okay Edward. I understand." Confusion flashed across his features only to be replaced by pain a second later. He buried his face in his hands.

"You can't possibly understand. What I did was inexcusable."

I moved closer towards him and tried to touch his arm but he flinched back. That reaction hurt me for some reason but I shoved the feeling away and just sat on the tree beside him making sure there was space between us.

"No. Edward today when we went hunting," I began.

"You don't need to tell me. I know already the others told me. And I know that it's my fault too. I should've accompanied you. I might've heard the hunters."

"They told you?" I asked him, surprised. I hadn't heard him tell the others and with my new hearing I didn't think I missed it.

"Well they thought it and I heard what they were thinking," he stated. I was confused. How could he possibly hear what people think? Wait that mean that he knows what I'm thinking right now? That he knew what I was thinking when we kissed?

"You heard their thoughts?"

The first half smile I had seen on him since he bit me flashed across he features and it was so breathtaking that I automatically stopped breathing for a second. "I guess they haven't told you."

"Told me what?" I demanded.

"Some of us vampires have additional talents. Carlisle has a theory that our strongest characteristic in our human lives gets enhanced when we get changed. I guess I've always been intuitive and now I can read minds. Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions and Alice can see into the future."

My mind should be spinning with all the information he was giving me and yet everything in my head was crystal clear. I was contemplating what he could've heard in my thoughts while at the same time admiring his lips and finally understanding Jasper's remarks about my emotions.

"Do I have a special ability? What about the others? Can you read my mind?" I asked taking about two seconds for all three questions.

Again the half smile flashed across his face and it warmed my heart to see it. (Not literally seeing as my heart was cold and unbeating.

"Emmett has above normal strength even compared to our kind. Rosalie has her beauty. Carlisle and Esme brought characteristics into this life that you can't see. Carlisle has his compassion for everybody and everything and Esme has her ability to love passionately and unconditionally. As for your other questions they relate to each other. No I can't hear your thoughts, which is strange because it has never happened to me before. And that might be your talent. "

I felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because I was very glad that my thoughts were still my own and that no one was listening in on some of the more embarrassing ramblings in my head. I was disappointed because what kind of superpower was that? Being able to keep Edward from listening to your thoughts. Wow. I could totally join the Incredibles.

When I saw Edward's face close up again I was reminded of my purpose here. Finding out that the people I was living with had superpowers had completely side tracked me.

"Edward, I forgive you," I blurted out. "Really there is nothing to forgive."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Biting me, changing you... Edward it wasn't your fault. I mean on the hunt today when I smelt those hikers I couldn't control myself. The others had to hold me down and I would've attacked them and killed them if they hadn't been there. I can't imagine being as close as you were to me if my scent was that much worse. You couldn't control yourself and I don't blame you Edward. It wasn't your fault."

As I spoke the words I realized that they were true. I'd truly forgiven Edward, the guy who'd messed up my life and essentially turned me into a killing machine.

"You don't know what you're saying Bella. You're a newborn, emotions are often overwhelming and you have no clue of the extent of what I did."

"I do know Edward," I told him.

He laughed harshly. "You have no idea. You can never see your family again or they'd have to die too. You'll never be able to die and before you know it everybody you knew will have passed on while you are frozen in this state of being forever seventeen."

"Edward I understand that. It isn't your fault."

"You don't understand anything. You won't be saying this at your parents' funereal. Oh wait I forgot. You can't go to your parents' funeral because you're going to have to pretend to be dead so that everybody will forget about you and the investigation into your disappearance will end. I took everything away from you. Your life, your friends, your family."

His voice had risen in volume and his words hurt me. I had understood why I couldn't see my parents again but I hadn't thought as far ahead as to their funereal. And I really wouldn't be able to go. A sob escaped me before I could stop it. Edward slid over to me immediately and put his arms around me. The moment he touched a tingly sort of electricity seemed to run through my body and being in his arms felt so right.

"Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Your forgiveness upset me because it's so misplaced. There are millions of people who deserve sympathy and understanding. I'm not one of them," he said soothingly rubbing my arm.

"Edward you couldn't have acted differently. I feel like a broken tape. How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault before you actually believe it?" I asked him beginning to get frustrated.

He withdrew from the hug and looked into my eyes. "Dammit Bella. I can't ever forgive myself because I took away your soul."

To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He thought he took away my soul? Could he have taken away my soul? How do you know if you have a soul?"

"You think I don't have a soul?" I asked him. His eyes confirmed my worst fears and I sprang up from the trunk in a second. I began backing away from him further into the woods away from the house.

"Don't follow me," I snarled at him and then turned and flew into the woods. I didn't decide on a place to go I was just running as fast as I could, my feet on the earth making a pattern with my thoughts. Did I have a soul? What exactly is a soul?

At one point during the run I was overcome with a foul smell. It smelt like an animal yet it was even more unappetizing then the deer had been. I came to a stream and finally stopped and sat down by it.

I heard the pattern of paws approaching me but I wasn't worried. I would've smelled a human's approach by now and what animal could truly hurt me. To tell you the truth I was surprised an animal was approaching me at all. Shouldn't their instincts have warned them away from me like they did on the hunt? And I was still preoccupied with the issue of having a soul.

I turned around ready to face whatever it was and mildly excited as my thirst was making itself known again. And I looked right into the huge eye of an enormous black wolf. It looked to be about as big as a small horse its teeth snarled in obvious fury. Its eyes were a dark black and yet they almost seemed human for a second.

And then the huge beast launched itself at me and I had no more time to contemplate its appearance. This would be easy. It wasn't like it could hurt me.

AN: You know you want to click that button. So give in click it and review...please :)


	8. Treaty

AN: Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 8

To my new eyes everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I could see the muscles rippling on the wolfs back as it came through the air towards me. Its teeth glinted and it was almost as if it was grinning a threatening grin at me.

Then a split second before it would've made contact with my skin, I swept my arm towards it and hit the wolf as hard as I could. The wolf flew backwards and crashed into a tree, bark coming of the trunk.

Thinking that had done the job I stalked towards the wolf and I immediately jumped back in surprise when it sprang lightly to its feet. Once again it began stalking towards me although its eyes told me it was wary of my strength.

A part of me was beginning to feel afraid of this wolf. I contemplated that in a fraction of a second and couldn't help but think that a part of my fear was related to its strange scent I had only noticed now. The wolf had a disgusting scent that repelled me. It didn't appeal to me in the slightest and it seemed unnatural.

The wolf paused and cocked its head south and after a moment I could hear soft padded footsteps coming towards me. A few seconds later another huge wolf appeared. He immediately went over to the black one and they came at me from two sides. I slowly retreated backwards until I felt a tree against my back.

I turned around in a flash and scrambled up the tree as quickly as possible some instinct in this new body telling me to flee. They wolves circled the trunk of the tree underneath me unable to climb the tree themselves. They then began scratching at the bark with their claws, pushing against the tree again and again. Somehow they possessed enough strength to get the tree to shake and I knew that the tree would soon fall.

I heard more faint footsteps and was at first afraid there were more of the wolves. But then before I could see him I caught his scent in the wind. Edward appeared at the bottom of the tree moments later his whole family appearing by his side ten seconds behind him. The wolves backed away from them and it was the Cullens who now surrounded my tree.

I let myself drop in their midst. Esme patted my arm comfortingly. Alice and Rosalie asked if I was okay in a whisper while Emmett and Jasper just gave me a comforting look. I was also suddenly filled with a feeling of safety which I was sure Jasper was responsible for.

Edward didn't say anything he just crouched in front of me protectively after giving me a long penetrating look making sure, I guess, that I was uninjured.

Carlisle stepped away from our group coming to a standstill at a halfway point. He put his hands out in an inviting gesture.

"Would you mind shifting to your human forms for us?" he asked. I didn't understand the question but I didn't intervene. This was probably very important.

"They don't trust us," Edward said.

The wolves both growled at him and he smirked. "They hate that I'm able to read their minds." Read their minds? But they were just animals right?

"Would it be acceptable if one of you shifted and met me in the middle here? Neither side would be able to attack the other easily," Carlisle asked.

The black wolf loped away into the forest and once again Edward explained. "Their alpha, his name is Sam, is going off to shift in private. He will return."

"What are they?" I asked.

"Werewolves. We came across them a few years ago but we thought that the gene that allows them to shape shift had been lost. Apparently we were wrong," Edward said quickly.

As he finished a boy came towards us from where the wolf had gone. His skin was russet brown and he looked like one of the Quileutes. Age wise he looked to be about nineteen but something in his face made him look older. It was the face of someone who had gone through a lot of pain. I had trouble believing that he was that large black wolf and in my mind I tried comparing the two images. The similarity was there, that was true. The eyes especially were exactly the eyes of the wolf. Those eyes glared at us, filled with hostility.

"You broke the treaty," he exclaimed stopping about a meter short in front of Carlisle.

"What treaty?" I whispered to Alice who was standing next to me.

"I'll explain later," she answered. She seemed tense, her whole attention focused on the wolf and on Sam.

Sam had heard me speak and looked me over for the first time. "She is Charlie's daughter," he stated not seeming surprised by that.

Hearing my father's name shot a pang of pain through me. I missed him so much. It had to be horrible for him, losing me, just after I'd returned to him. And my mother...

"Yes. It was an unfortunate accident that was beyond our control." To my surprise Edward didn't contradict Carlisle although I could see that his jaw was clenched. I knew that he didn't agree with that version of events. He still blamed himself.

"Accident? Beyond our control?" Sam sneered. "Last time you assured us that you were safe, that you would never lose control. You broke the treaty. This means it's a war."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Carlisle argued. "You two are the only members of your pack and we are seven trained vampires. The war you are contemplating is not one you could win."

"That's true," Sam conceded. "Even as unlikely the possibility of our victory it is our duty to _humans_ that we attempt taking down as many of you as possible."

I gasped at that. There was so much I didn't understand in this conflict. It sounded like the werewolves were under the impression that they were protecting humans from vampires. But how had the Cullens violated a treaty?

"Bella," Sam spoke directly to me now. "I'm sorry that we have to do this. Your father is a good man and I have always liked and respected him. But death is a preferable option to the state of being you are in now. And your parents deserve the closure."

"There is no need to kill me or any of the others. We're going to fake my death anyway," I spoke quickly and Sam flinched when he heard me speak.

"Why would you want to kill us?" I sounded childish and naive when I spoke but I was determined to at least get some of my facts straight.

"All of you are evil unnatural beings. The Cullens diet of animal blood is all that prevented a war a few decades ago. We made a treaty that they must never bite or kill a human again or else we would hunt them down and destroy them," he said coldly.

"What happened, it wasn't their fault."

"How can you say that Bella? You of all people. Do you know what you are? Do you know what they did to you?" Sam was furious now and he was shouting at me.

"I know what happened Sam. I know that I'm a vampire. And it was an accident," I told him.

"It doesn't matter what it was. That changes nothing."

"Let us just renew the treaty. You cannot win this fight," Jasper said. And I was flooded with a feeling of mutual agreement. I could see that Sam was feeling it too.

"Yes. The treaty remains the same as last time." The other wolf whined unhappily behind Sam but he ignored him.

Sam and Carlisle shook hands.

"You should leave the immediate area," Sam suggested. "We traced you here following your scent but Charlie might be able to find you here as well."

"We are planning to move to a more remote are. Thank you for your advice."

Sam gave Carlisle a hard nod and then started running towards the dark forest. As he ran his shape blurred and became streaked with black until it wasn't Sam running it was a huge black wolf.

AN: Please review!


	9. Babysteps

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was away on holidays and I didn't have the computer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga.

Chapter 9

Time passed. It passed more slowly than it ever had every minute filled with a thousand detailed images that I all remembered perfectly. Yet it passed.

The werewolf attack lay two weeks back now and Edward hadn't spoken to me since. I saw him sometimes but he avoided me whenever he could. He never came hunting with us; he went out when I was in the house. I was annoyed at him yet I didn't know what to say to him.

I wasn't happy but I wasn't sad either, somehow a sliver of acceptance had made its way to my brain and it stuck there. I couldn't go back. It wasn't a possibility.

Sometimes thirst would overrun me, take away all my feelings, my confusion and replace it with a desire, a need for hot gushing blood. In those moments it was animal blood I ached for, it was human blood that I wanted, needed. But those moments passed and Jasper and Carlisle commented that I was actually quite controlled for a newborn.

Mostly I felt lonely. It was like I was caught in my own little world. The outside world, everything else was completely cut off from me and even the other family members seemed separated from me by a invincible shield. In my world it was easy to forget what had happened, who I was, it made it easy to hunt without a thought to what I was doing, it kept me safe.

The others noticed of course. They tried to draw me out of my bubble, but nothing could make it pop. I read a lot of books, Carlisle gave me his credit card and told me to order them of Amazon as well as letting me use his huge personal library. Yet not even the best book in the world could distract me from Edward. I was always wondering where he was, what he was doing and replaying his words in my head over and over again.

There was also another problem. I was continuously destroying the books, underestimating my own strength and often had to resort to audio books, which to my frustration took ages to get through.

I'd gone to Carlisle's study once, he was after all the head of the family, the oldest vampire in the house and I had to talk to someone about some of the things Edward brought up. I'd knocked on his door softly.

"Come in Bella," he'd called. It was still strange that everybody in the house knew exactly where everybody else was.

I'd opened the door to his office and stepped inside. He was sitting at an antique oak desk looking through a book that looked like it would fall apart very soon.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Carlisle."

"It's no problem at all Bella. You're part of the family now."

"It's just Edward," I trailed off unsure how to explain.

Carlisle sighed.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said he could never forgive himself because he took away my soul."

"Of course. Bella do you believe in god?"

"I'm confused. What does that have to do with Edward?" I asked. I'd never really given religion much thought before and neither of my parents had forced or encouraged me to go to church.

"You see nothing in my almost four hundred proved to me that there wasn't s god or an afterlife. And I just can't believe that an afterlife is impossible for our kind. Edward on the other hand believes we have lost our souls when we were changed. He thinks he robbed you the chance of an afterlife."

"Oh." That was really the only response I could manage. Now his actions and words made a lot more sense to me.

"Carlisle why do you believe we have souls?"

"Don't you think that if we were soulless we wouldn't have any morals left? We would all hunt humans without caring what we destroyed and who we killed. We wouldn't have feelings anymore."

"I guess that sound right. But how can we be sure?"

Carlisle laughed at that.

"Bella we can never really be sure about anything. We either live our life to the fullest or we hide from our feelings. What's the point of worrying about your soul for the next decade? Make peace with both options and do what you think is right."

"Thank you Carlisle."

His words had given me a lot to think about. It was true worrying was pointless, I couldn't do anything about it either way. I was pretty sure that souls weren't currently on sale anywhere. Somehow I just had to convince Edward of this.

Currently I was lying on my bed, staring the ceiling and thinking about everything really. I was about to pick up my book again when I heard his footsteps. I had learnt to differentiate between each of their footsteps. He was coming up the stairs if I went to the door now I could catch him.

I made a split second decision and ran into the corridor. He stopped in front of me, startled. I took a second just to admire him.

I stepped towards him.

"Edward."

"Bella," he whispered.

Now he took a step towards me and we were so, so close. He moved abruptly and my back was pressed against the wall of the corridor. The touch of his skin on mine felt like a physical relief.

And then, then his lips were on mine, hard yet so soft. I could've pushed him away, I now knew I was stronger than any of them yet I couldn't bring myself to move. His arms encircled me and mine automatically grabbed hold of his hair. Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him back, the electricity that had always surrounded us coursing through my veins.

He was the one to pull back and although I had no need for oxygen my breathing had automatically sped up. I looked at his face and it told me everything I had to know. He was shutting down again.

"Bella. We can't do this. It's not right."

"Edward if this is about you taking my soul, I talked to Carlisle and you have to agree with his reasoning."

"Yes I know you talked to him. I heard it in his thoughts. And it isn't about that Bella. I just don't deserve someone like you. You don't know me. You don't know what I've done."

"Try me Edward." I couldn't stand the thought of him avoiding me again. I felt like there was something tying me two him a rope, no a steel cord, that made the thought of him leaving unbearably painful. I barely knew him, didn't know anything about his past or his childhood yet I needed him to stay with me. I should hate him for dooming me to this existence, yet I just couldn't bring myself to feel that hate.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just can't."

He looked at me once more and then turned to walk away from me.

I couldn't let him do that I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards me of course ripping the sleeve to shreds. I didn't let that deter me and I yanked him towards me kissing him frantically desperate to make him stay with me. In my human lifetime I would've been ashamed of myself but now it didn't matter.

He tried to push himself away from me yet his efforts felt half hearted and a second later he was kissing me back. Once again he was the one to pull back yet this time his expression was unreadable to me.

"Bella," he said breathlessly, "would you do me the honour of going out with me tonight." His words made my heart flutter with joy. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Of course Edward."

"I'll pick you up at eight," he gave me a crooked grin that I swear would've made my heart stop if not for the fact that it wasn't beating. And he walked down the stairs away from me leaving me breathless.

AN: And that's it for now. Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Past and Future

AN: Once again I apologize for the wait but I've been very busy with the last minute tests our teachers have been giving us.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.

Chapter 10

Edward walked away from me and I heard him chuckle as he closed the door behind himself. I leaned against the wall, not needing the support, yet it felt like the right thing to do.

What had happened there? Well I knew what happened of course, perfect memory and all. Edward had kissed me and then tried to apologize his way out of it. And I'd, I'd _attacked_ him. Why did I do that? Normally I would've felt embarrassed but it had just felt so right. I felt like there was something pulling me to him, like an invisible rubber band that made it hard for me to be away from him.

I heard him walk downstairs and close the house door behind himself.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I spent the time doing some busywork, helping Esme to perfect the garden and attempting to help her repaint a wall. Both were difficult for me to do, I still was unsure of my exact strength. In the end the wall was painted a very nice white; the only downside was that it now included a big brush sized dent. Esme reassured me that she would buy some plaster and fix later.

And then finally I could her footsteps approaching the house, I knew that they were his I had learnt to recognise them. They sounded harder than Alice's light ones, more purposeful yet still graceful. I could hear him walking up the staircase, then pausing in front of me door before knocking.

I got up from the chair, and almost ran to the door in my eagerness to see him again. When I opened it there he was. So perfect. His hair messy and tousled. His sharp features, his golden eyes.

"Hi," I said suddenly feeling shy.

"Hi," he said and smiled.

We just stood there then looking at each other.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I broke out of my dreamy haze, "Of course." He led the way back down the stairs and outside.

"Where are we going?"

I hadn't really thought about this before but my...state...eliminated many possible date venues. Cinemas, cafes, restaurants anything like that wouldn't be possible.

He smiled at me. "It's a surprise."

He led me outside and there took my hand, leading me away into the forest. And although I barely knew him I was not at all afraid of him, I had absolute faith in him. We ran together through the forest for a while until we came to a break in the trees.

He had led me to a beautiful meadow with wildflowers of every colour filling it. Birds could be heard singing in the distance and the last of the sun's rays cast a golden glow on the whole scene.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I come here sometimes, when I need time to think alone."

We both sat down looking at each other still holding hands.

"This should feel strange. We really don't know each other at all. Yet it doesn't. Being together, it feels right." I had some difficulties formulating exactly what I wanted to say.

"You can ask me anything you know," he told me.

"How old are you?" This was something that had been on my mind for a while. If vampires truly lived forever he must've lived through history, seen and experienced so much more than me.

"Are you sure you want to know this? It might frighten you off." In his eyes I thought I saw a glimmer of hope, as if he still wanted to scare me away.

"I doubt that. Tell me. I can handle it."

"I was born in Chicago in 1901 and I was turned in 1918 when Carlisle saved me from the Spanish Influenza." It wasn't that old really. A lot older than me but it wasn't like he was 1000 years old or anything like that.

"What about your parents?"

"They died in the epidemic. It was so long ago. I can barely remember them." I searched my mind for some way to change the topic, tried to think of something else to talk about.

The wolf conflict came back to me. Although Alice had explained to me about the Quileute shape shifters and the treaty they had made with the Cullens to save humans I hadn't asked about much of the conversation.

"What were you talking about, with the wolves, about reading minds?" I asked him hesitantly not really sure if I wanted to know the answer to this.

"Sometimes vampires are gifted with extra powers. In my case it gives me the ability to read minds."

"You read minds," I shrieked. I was mortified, what thought could he have overheard. How attractive I found him, how sometimes I just wanted to rip his clothes off?

"Does that mean you can read my mind? Right now?" I asked him frantically.

"No. For some reason I can't read your mind. It's strange, I have never met anyone like you before."

I was incredibly relieved at hearing that. So he didn't know what I'd been thinking about him. Yet at the same time it unsettled me. Was there something wrong with me.

"No don't worry. There isn't anything wrong with you," he said smirking.

"Hey," I exclaimed, "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't but your face makes all of your thoughts blatantly obvious." I knew that my mother had always said _something_ about every emotion appearing on my face. Although I couldn't quite remember exactly what she'd said.

"Do any of the others have extra gifts?"

"Jasper can influence people emotionally, that's how Sam came around so quickly and Alice sees they future. Although her visions aren't always certain. As soon as somebody changes there mind the vision changes."

"That is so cool. Why don't I have an awesome superpower?"

"Maybe you do have one and it just hasn't shown itself yet. But for all it counts I don't think you need a superpower. You are already stunning and completely unbelievable."

His words warmed my heart and I reached for his hand. We had both lain down and I was watching the stars blink in the sky, surprised at how quickly it had become dark. It was so easy to forget time when I was talking to him. We lay like that for a very long time until he finally sat up.

"I think it's time we go back to the house."

"I had a very nice time thank you Edward."

He reached for my hand and pulled me up and we ran through the night together until we arrived back at the house.

"Bella I'm sorry. I have to leave," he began abruptly and completely out of nowhere. I couldn't believe this was happening again. He was backing out!

"Edward please don't. You agreed to talk to-" He cut me off with a hand gesture.

"I just need some time to think. Can you give me that? I will be back. I won't leave you. I can't."

The last part was whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I'd actually heard it. Still his words took away some of the constraints that had closed around my chest. He wasn't actually leaving; he just needed time to think. Wow that sounded cliché. But what if he came to the wrong decision? What if he decided to leave me forever. For some reason I felt I couldn't bear that.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked him.

His answer was instantaneous. "Anything."

"Whatever you decide, promise you will come back here. That you won't just send a stupid text or a letter or an email," once again he cut me off, yet this time I was glad to end my rambling.

"I promise Bella." I sighed.

I knew then he was decided and that nothing I said would change his mind. And if I objected and he might think I was trying to restrain him and really I had no right whatsoever to tell him to do anything.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To Denali, we have extended family who live there."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know yet Bella. I'd be lying to you if I'd tell you a date."

"When will you leave?"

"Today." I had expected this, he probably wouldn't have told me if his departure were days away.

"Please come back soon."

"I will try I promise. Goodbye my Bella." He leaned forward slowly and gently kissed my cheek, gave me one last smile and then turned to face the forest, looking into it for a second, before sprinting off. He was going so fast I was unsure that, even if I'd tried I'd be able to catch him.

I watched him run and felt half of me had gone with him. I raised my hand to my cheek where I could still feel the tingling remains of our electricity. "Be safe," I whispered.

AN: And that's it for now. And now please click on that button that says review. I know you want to! Every comment is appreciated so just click right there.


	11. Chase

AN: I know, I know, it has been forever. I'm really sorry! Luckily I have summer holidays right now so updates should come more frequently.

Chapter 11

I had re-entered my perfect bubble.

I watched the world and it couldn't touch me.

Edward hadn't come back, he hadn't called, he hadn't texted, and he hadn't written a letter. Admittedly only three days had passed. Three day weren't supposed to be this long. It was just three days. Not even a week.

I had been drifting about the house again. Reading, helping out with things. I realized how hard it was to build up a routine without school or work. And I missed him. It seemed like I missed him every single second of every day.

Another drawback of this new mind. I could miss him while simultaneously engaging in other activities. Everybody else knew what was going on, what had happened. They were being supportive, I guess. I just didn't really want their sympathy.

Then that morning something new happened. Alice had walked right up to me, a determined look on her face.

"That is enough," she declared.

"Enough of what?" I asked her in confusion.

"Enough moping around the house because my brother is being a jerk."

"I'm not moping."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"So you're telling me that you're happy right now," she questioned me.

"I'm fine Alice," I mumbled. I was embarrassed. It was strange to suddenly be living with people I didn't really know. For them to suddenly be my only, well not _human_ contact but definitely the only people I could interact with. I missed my own family and the people at school that I could've been friends with too.

"Sure you are. Do you want me to take you to Alaska," she asked.

"What? Take me to Alaska? You mean to Edward?" Part of me was immediately filled with joy at this idea but another part of me was anxious too. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he was avoiding me on purpose? What if…

Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Yes or no Bella."

"I don't know," I responded before the perfect excuse hit me.

"I can't go. I would be exposed to humans."

"That's not an issue," Alice told me. "It's why I would be taking you. We would be running through unpopulated areas and I would be making sure that no human crossed our path."

Crap there went my excuse. And I did really want to see him again. Badly.

Alice could clearly see the indecision on my face but her next words were, "We're going and I have already packed for you."

"But Alice," I started hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes at that. "What Bella?"

"What if he doesn't want to see me?" I asked her.

She laughed at that which didn't really make me feel better. "Of course he wants to see you Bella! He'd be a fool not to."

"But…"

"No more objections Bella. I've run this plan by everyone else and they are fine with it. Plus with my special gifts," she tapped her head at this point, "I can see that Edward will be delighted to see you."

"Are you sure?" Because honestly I couldn't be less sure of this endeavour if I tried.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

Okay Bella, I told myself. Time to be brave.

"Okay," I said although it sounded everything but brave. I sounded meek and slightly pathetic.

"Great!" Alice clapped her hands with joy and then flew up the stairs presumably to grab the luggage.

Seven hours later we were deep into another evergreen forest and halfway to the Denali's. So far most of our journey had been through the woods although we did have to cross the highway once. There hadn't been a car visible for miles. No danger there. Alice had entertained me with stories of Emmett's various pranks and mishaps that I couldn't help but laugh at. I was feeling giddy; I was about to see him. But one thing still bothered me.

"Alice how long will it take until I can be near humans again?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer I might get but I had to ask.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't answer that. It is different for everyone although at least a year is usually to be expected."

"A year." I stated it dully. A year. I guess it could have been a lot worse. It could've been ten years or a decade.

"But don't worry. You are very much in control of yourself for a new born. My visions are unclear of an exact point in time but I don't think that you will have to wait a year until…"

"Until humans are safe around me," I finished for her.

"Exactly. But you have to understand that things won't be the same anymore. I know you miss being able to talk to other people, that you miss new faces. You will never be able to be completely open with humans. We only have one rule in our world: that we keep our existence a secret from humans."

"Yes, I know I won't be able to reveal the secret to anyone. Although they probably wouldn't believe me anyway and have me locked up."

Alice smiled at that. "I think they might believe you when you break out through the walls."

"I guess." With that we descended back into silence and continued our journey. It was a strange way to travel, running with suitcases in our hands. I bet we would look ridiculous if somebody caught us on film and then put it on slow motion so they could actually see us.

We arrived a few hours later. The home of the Denali's looked very similar to the Cullen home. I guessed that Esme had possible helped decorate here. As we approached the house the door opened and a stunning strawberry blonde stepped out of the house.

A squealed "Tanya" came from Alice before the two of them were hugging each other. Then, to my surprise, Tanya hugged me too.

"Welcome to the family," she said smiling brightly.

"Um thanks," I responded feeling somewhat out of place.

She gave me a knowing look. "Edward is in that direction in the forest," she said pointing.

I took off running as fast as I could following his sweet and delicious scent. I screeched to a halt when I finally saw him. He turned having heard my approach but neither of us said anything yet.

My eyes drank in the site of him, his perfect chiselled features, his perpetually messy bronze hair and his gleaming eyes with ever changing flecks of gold.

"Bella," he finally breathed after what seemed like an eternity. In seconds his arms were wrapped around me, and my face pressed tightly to his chest.

"Have you decided?" I asked my voice muffled.

He pulled back to look at me. "I don't know, I…"

So deciding I had to use all my weapons I asked the one question that Alice had guaranteed me would make Edward stay with me. And that was truly all I wanted, for him to stay with me. I had never thought I'd want anyone or anything as much as I wanted Edward but it had somehow happened.

"Edward you said you'd answer all my questions so tell me this: what are mates?"

AN: Don't you just need to try out the new format thing for reviews? You know you want to! Please review!

For those of you that read Wife Swap it will be updated tomorrow.


End file.
